The present invention is directed to bicycle brakes and, more particularly, to a return spring for a bicycle brake.
Some bicycle brakes comprise first and second brake arms pivotably mounted to a bicycle frame member such as front fork or rear seat stay of the bicycle frame. Each brake arm includes a brake arm mounting portion for mounting the brake arm to the bicycle frame member, a brake pad mounting portion, and a control interface portion. The brake arm mounting portion is disposed between the brake pad mounting portion and the control interface portion such that the brake pad mounting portion is disposed below the brake arm mounting portion when the brake arm is mounted to the bicycle frame member. Such brakes may be cable operated or hydraulically operated. A return spring ordinarily is provided to bias the brake pad mounting portions of the first and second brake arms towards each other.